valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Merasmus der Magier
Merasmus der Magier (Original: "Merasmus the Magician") ist eine wiederkehrende Nebenfigur aus den Comics zum Spiele und seit dem Vierten Gespenstischen Halloween-Special ein Halloween-Bossgegner aus Team Fortress 2. Er ist ein mächtiger und um die 6000 Jahre alter Magier aus Schottland, Hüter des Bombinomicons und der ehemalige Mitbewohner des Soldiers. Außerdem war er derjenige, der die Söldner nach DeGroot Keep schickte. Als Halloween-Bossgegner erscheint Merasmus auf der Event-Karte Ghost Fort und auch auf Carnival of Carnage tritt er, wenn auch nicht physisch, ebenfalls als Antagonist der Söldner auf. In beiden Fällen ersetzt er mit seinen Kommentaren die Administratorin. Geschichte Bombinomicon Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte Merasmus im Comic 'Bombinomicon'. In diesem erfährt man auch, dass er das linke Auge des jungen Tavish DeGroot entfernte, als dieses vom Bombinomicon verflucht worden war. Später hetzt er dieses, das sich in MONOKULUS verwandelt hat, auf die Söldner von RED und BLU, nachdem er sich mit dem Soldier über den Abwasch in ihrer WG und diverse Sachen rund um die Halloween-Party, auf der sie sich befanden, gestritten hatten. Soldier needs a Home In der sehr kurzen Geschichte 'Soldier needs a Home', deren Verlinkung auf der Hauptseite des Pyromania-Updates versteckt ist, wird gezeigt, dass Merasmus den Soldier aus ihrer gemeinsamen WG herauswirft. Doom-Mates 'Doom-Mates' erschien kurz vor dem Scream Fortress IV-Event und erzählt, wie der Soldier in Merasmus' Burg eingebrochen ist und dort ein großes Chaos angerichtet hat, während dieser sich auf der Wizard Con MCLVI befand. Als Meramus von der Convention zurückkehr, stellt sich heraus, dass die Burg von der Stadt zu einem Waschbären-Schutzgebiet erklärt wurde, da der Soldier einige Waschbären mit Saurer Sahne gefüttert und damit in der Burg angesiedelt hatte. Zudem stellt sich heraus, dass der Soldier von der Stadt als Park-Ranger für das neue Schutzgebiet eingestellt worden ist. Außer sich vor Wut über den Verlust seiner Burg und die Unverschämtheiten des Soldiers, schwört sich Merasmus, den Soldier zu töten. Seit dieser jedoch die "Töte mich, komme stärker zurück"-Pillen von Merasmus zu sich genommen hat, kann er diesen nicht mehr folgenlos töten und schwört daher, sich an den anderen Söldnern von Mann Co. zu rächen. Ring of Fired Auch Merasmus hat einen kleinen Auftritt in 'Ring of Fired', dem ersten Teil der Team Fortress Comics-Reihe. Dort stellt sich heraus, dass er inzwischen mit dem Sänger Tom Jones zusammengezogen ist, der vom Soldier in vermeintlicher Notwehr ermordet wird. Da ihn Miss Pauling, verkleidet als Polizist, dazu auffordert, seine Fingerabdrücke am Hals des toten Sängers anzubringen, wird er kurz darauf von wirklichen Polizisten verhaftet und in Untersuchungshaft gesteckt. Grave Matters In 'Grave Matters', dem Halloween-Comic von 2013, erfährt man, dass Merasmus, nach den Ereignissen von 'Ring of Fired' im Gefängnis gelandet ist. Dort erzählt er Mithäftlingen, was mit Redmond und Blutarch Mann nach ihrer Ermordung durch ihren Bruder Gray geschah. Blood Money Den nächsten Auftritt hatte Merasmus erstmalig als Protagonist des Comics 'Blood Money', in dem er ein dunkles Ritual der alten Sumerer begehen will. Als er jedoch feststellen muss, dass er seinen Ritualplatz nicht auf einem Friedhof errichtet hat, ist er zunächst ratlos. Der von ihm engagierte Techniker Steve Peterson äußert jedoch, dass der Friedhof womöglich nicht besonders alt sein muss. Darauf kommt Merasmus die Idee, dass er die Söldner-Kollegen seines ehemaligen Mitbewohners dazu bringen könnte, sich unter einem einfachen Vorwand gegenseitig zu töten und lockt diese auf seinen Rummeplatz. Der Comic selbst hat ein offenes Ende, die Ereignisse auf der Karte Carnival of Carnage schließen jedoch vermutlich direkt an diesen an. Gargoyles & Gravel Am Halloweenabend taucht Merasmus bei Miss Pauling und den Söldnern auf und erläutert ihnen, dass er ihre Hilfe brauche, um den Seelen-Gargoyle zu füllen. Um diesen zu kaufen, musste er sich zuvor von der russischen Mafia Geld leihen, die ihm im nun im Nacken sitzt. Kurz bevor ihn die Mafia erledigt, willigen die Söldner ein, Merasmus zu helfen. Fähigkeiten Merasmus spawnt alle paar Minuten auf der Karte Ghost Fort, sofern sich mindestens 10 Spieler auf dem Server befinden. Zudem spawnt er als neutraler Bossgegner, der verschiedene Angriffe besitzt und den Kontrollpunkt der Karte mit seinem Spawnen blockiert. Ist er einmal gespawnt, haben die Spieler beider Teams 1:30 Minuten die Chance, ihn zu besiegen, um auf die Belohnungsinsel zu kommen. Danach verschwindet er wieder, wenn er nicht besiegt wurde. Während seiner Anwesenheit können sich die beiden Teams nicht bekämpfen. Die Anzahl seiner Lebenspunkte hängt von der Anzahl der Spieler auf dem Server ab und wird mit jedem Spieler um 5.000 erhöht. Die Anzahl der Lebenspunkte liegt damit also bei mindestens 100.000 Punkten (50.0000 Standard-Lebenspunkte + 10 · 5000 pro Spieler). Wird der Kontrollpunkt der Karte eingenommen, beschwört Merasmus das Rad des Schicksals, welches einen zufälligen Fluch auswählt. Je nach Fluch kann dieser einen Vorteil für Merasmus oder die beiden Teams haben. Manche der Fluchkarten haben jedoch keinen Effekt und werden nur angezeigt aber nie ausgewählt. Zugehörige Errungenschaften Necromannchievements Update-Verlauf *26. Oktober 2012 (Scream Fortress IV): Merasmus wurde dem Spiel hinzugefügt. *27. Oktober 2012: Fügte neue Audiodateien für Merasmus hinzu, die er beim Angreifen verwendet. *02. November 2012: MERASMUS! hat sich auf der WizardCon aufgelevelt! **Die "Totenkopfbedeckung" zeigt nun das höchste Level von Merasmus an, auf welchem der Besitzer geholfen hat, ihn zu besiegen. **Erhöhte den Schaden, den der Engineer, der Scout und der Heavy gegen Merasmus austeilen. **Erhöhte den Schaden, den der Soldier und der Demoman gegen Merasmus austeilen, während dieser sich gerade versteckt. Trivia *Als Running Gag der Comics von Team Fortress 2 wird Merasmus seit dem Halloween-Comic 'Doom Mates' immer wieder für eine Frau gehalten und mit "Ma'am" angesprochen. *Merasmus verwendet dieselben Animationen wie der Sniper. Die einzige Ausnahme bildet die Thriller-Verspottung, die bei der "Dance Off"-Karte abgespielt wird. Dort nutzt er die des Heavys. *In 'Blood Money' erfährt man, dass Merasmus noch Jungfrau ist, eine Vorliebe für Duftkerzen hat und außerdem mit einem Betrag von etwa 12.000 US-Dollar bei der japanischen Mafia verschuldet ist. Diesen Umstand erwähnt er manchmal auch auf Carnival of Carnage, wo er zusätzlich erwähnt, dass die Yakzua sein Haus niedergebrannt hat und ihm die Beine brechen will. Seit 'Blood Money' wird Merasmus zudem in offiziellen Darstellungen immer mit einem fehlenden Finger dargestellt, da ihm die Mafia diesen abgenommen hat. *Merasmus' Synchronsprecher Nolan North, der in Team Fortress 2 auch das Bombinomicon sowie Redmond, Blutarch und Zepheniah Mann spricht, synchronisiert in dem ebenfalls von Valve entwickelten Dota 2 auch die zehn Helden Keeper of the Light, Troll Warlord, Ogre Magi, Brewmaster, Earth Spirit, Lone Druid, Lycan, Meepo, Gyrocopter und Shadow Demon. Galerie Merasmuswütend.png|Merasmus im Comic 'Doom-Mates'. Scream Fortress Bossgegner.jpg|Merasmus der Magier auf einem Werbebilde für Scream Fortress Classic. Merasmus Scream Fortress VII.png|Bild von Merasmus und dem Bombinomicon aus einem Blog-Eintrage von 2015. TF2Halloween2016.png|Merasmus und andere Bossgegner in einer Werbung für Scream Fortress VIII. Kategorie:NSCs (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Halloween-Bossgegner (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Vierte Gespenstische Halloween-Special Kategorie:Sechstes Jährliches Halloween-Special Kategorie:Team Fortress 2